Les petites amies de Tsuna
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Vongola Nono a ordonné à Reborn de former son dernier héritier Tsunayoshi Sawada afin que celui-ci devienne le nouveau parrain des Vongola. Après Dino ce gamin sera du gâteau. Sur le papier du CEDEF il n'y a aucun problème. Dans les faits... il y a la petite amie extrêmement possessive et protectrice de Tsunayoshi. UA/X-over/Alphabet/OC petite amie
1. Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator)

_**Nono,**_

_**J'ai une bonne, en quelque sorte nouvelle et plusieurs mauvaises pour vous. **_

_**La bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'ai pas à chercher et former un Gardien des Nuages. Vous n'aurez pas non plus besoin de lui chercher une femme appropriée. Sa petite amie est un nuage, ils ont un lien extrêmement solide. Et pour cause: le territoire de Ayano Aishi s'avère être votre héritier. Ayano Aishi est l'héritière d'une longue lignée de Yandere. **_

_**Première mauvaise nouvelle pour vous: vous allez bientôt avoir besoin d'un nouveau conseiller externe. Bonne nouvelle pour Lal elle va bientôt changer de chef et le CEDEF aura espérons le un chef compétent. **_

_**Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle: Lui et sa gardienne sont létalement contre le fait de devenir parrains de la mafia. (Trois jours présent et trente quatre tentatives de meurtre de Yandere-chan, onze tentatives de chantage et trois d'enlèvements.) **_

_**Troisième mauvaise nouvelle: La famille maternelle de Yandere-chan, (surnom semi officiel d'Ayano Aishi) est yandere de mère en enfant, (même si ce trait ressort principalement chez les femmes) Ayano a été formée par sa mère elle même la été par la sienne et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Donna Octavia Giglio Nero. L'arrière grand mère de Luce. Un nuage et la tueuse à gage la plus efficace de toute l'histoire de la Mafia au cours des deux derniers siècles. Un autre que moi serait déjà mort!**_

_**Quatrième mauvaise nouvelle: Yandere-chan est la tutrice de son sempai dans le domaine scolaire depuis cinq ans. La moyenne de Tsunayoshi n'est pas de 11% comme annoncé mais de 84%. Vous payez Iemitsu combien exactement? Je rappelle que ce rapport est prioritaire, étant votre héritier et dernier possible hors Iemitsu et Xanxus. Je rappelle également que Tsunayoshi est son fils. Si étant son père il est incapable d'obtenir des informations de première fraicheur...**_

_**Cinquième mauvaise nouvelle: Entant que nuage et yandere, aucune personne n'est autorisée dans le cercle proche de Tsunayoshi. Je suis censé travailler comment si je ne peux pas m'en approcher à moins de cinquante pas y compris pour des raisons extérieurs à la mafia et à l'école?!**_

_**Sixième mauvaise nouvelle: Étant apparentée à Luce je ne veux pas la tuer. Étant sa petite amie je doute de pouvoir la faire disparaitre d'une façon où d'une autre sans affecter votre héritier. Étant sa gardienne je suis CERTAIN de ne pas pouvoir le faire sans l'impacter gravement!**_

_**Septième mauvaise nouvelle: Si je ne peux pas me débarasser d'elle je ne peux pas travailler. Si je ne peux pas travailler je n'ai aucune raison de rester. Et je ne vois aucun intérêt à poursuivre ma colaboration avec vous. Vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un d'autre mais il aura les mêmes problèmes que moi et sera probablement moins durable face à Yandere-chan. **_

_**Si vous trouvez un moyen de convaincre Tsunayoshi Sawada et Ayano Aishi de devenirs Vongola Decimo et sa Donna vous savez comment me contacter.**_

_**Reborn, Expert en Chaos**_

_**Tuteur de l'Extrême**_


	2. Béatrice Ushiromya (Umineko no naku)

En entendant les mots de Reborn, soudainement perché sur sa tête Tsuna ne cria pas. Il ne tomba pas et ne paniqua pas. Il se contenta de se figer sur place et de demander à Reborn quel était la nature de la malédiction de sa sucette.

-Dame Tsuna… gronda t'il menaçant.

-Ma petite amie est une sorcière extrêmement puissante. Maudire les gens fait partis de ses spécialités. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de devenir un criminel et cela inclu définitivement d'être un parrain de la mafia. D'où la technique du bon et du mauvais sorcier: Contre un certain niveau d'amusement je suis persuadé que Béatrice accepterait de rompre votre malédiction. Vous pouvez me briser le crâne mais je suis le seul à être capable de la tempérer. Si vous me tuez elle me réssuscitera mais vous pourrez vous brosser pour que je vous aide et je n'aurais besoin que d'un mot pour que votre malédiction n'empire soudainement.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous: bien que Tsunayoshi ait été élevé dans un cadre civil sa petite amie Béatrice Ushiromya, l'éternelle sorcière d'or, lui a permit de développer des capacités de négociations digne d'un mafieux. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il accèderait à Mafia Land même sans Passe.**_

_**La mauvaise nouvelle par contre: contre la rupture de la malédiction des Arcobaleno j'ai accepté de renonçer à former Tsunayoshi Sawada. Même si votre héritier possède déjà les bases, tout tuteur que vous enverrez devra faire face à l'Éternelle Sorcière d'Or. Entre sa richesse sans fin et la rupture de la malédiction Arcobaleno ils n'auraient pas besoin de beaucoup pour obtenir une protection de la part de Viper des Arcobaleno. Par contre: vous auriez besoin de beaucoup pour nous convaincre d'aller contre eux.**_

_**Renato Sinclair**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Expert en Chaos**_


	3. Christiana Brown (Nanny Mc Phee)

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, monsieur le tuteur au caméléon génétiquement modifié, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire que je n'ai pas déjà vu. Soit moi, mes frères et soeurs l'avons déjà fait soit nous l'avons déjà vu être utilisé pour nous contrer. Le Chaos c'est une spécialité de famille chez les Brown. Y compris la nourrice et les voisins. Tsuna est mon petit ami. Il vous a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être un mafieu. Je vous dis clairement que vous ne l'y forcerez pas! Je m'engage personnellement à faire si nécessaire appel aux autres. Les Vongola ont des relations. Les Brown également. Famille Stitch par notre mère. Famille Windsor, Famiglia Cavallone, Giglio Nero, Gesso et Carcassa par cinq de mes frères et soeurs. Nous avons le bras long et nous savons être sadique. Vous être un expert en Chaos nous aussi mais nous sommes des centaines!

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Je vais tuer Iemitsu dès mon retard en Italie.**_

_**La prochaine fois que vous m'envoyer pour faire un travail, assurez-vous de me procurer un dossier à jour. Et pas un dossier qui après vérification est périmé depuis SEPT ans! **_

_**Depuis ce temps, votre héritier Tsunayoshi s'est mis en couple avec Miss Christiana Brown. Membre de la Famille Brown, connectée à la famille royale d'Angleterre, à la famille Cavallone et à trois familles puissantes bien qu'en dehors de l'Alliance. Y compris la Famille Giglio Nero. La Famille du Ciel des Arcobaleno! J'ai tué des employeurs pour des informations plus à jour que ça! Je ne résilie pas notre contrat uniquement à cause de notre vieille amitié.**_

_**Reborn, Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Expert en Chaos et Tuteurage difficile**_


	4. Déesse Diane (Mythologie romaine)

-Toi, être maudit, toi être ennemi. Si lorsque l'étoile d'Orion resplendira dans le ciel tu te trouves encore en ces lieux. Offensant de ta présence mon être saint je te tuerais. Apprends que la famille de Giotto descends de mon frère. Et sâche que l'âme et le coeur de cet enfant que tu souhaites souiller resplendit avec la même vigueur que celle de mon frère Appolo. Descendant d'une pythie, descendant d'un demi dieux, cet enfant je le revandique comme étant mon neveu, ma famille. Mon arc ne manque jamais sa cible et votre seule existance est une insulte pour moi qui suis Déesse de la Pureté. Lorsque l'étoile d'Orion brillera haut dans le ciel, le croissant de lune se formera et votre souillure, peut-être vous également cessera d'exister.

Reborn ne put que regarder les yeux écarquillés la femme aux longs cheveux roux natté en tresse parler. Chacun de ses mots lui semblaient être une flêche assérée le transperçant. Sous la puissance de son regard doré, Reborn ne pouvait que resté cloué sur place. Incapable de parler, incapable de bouger.

* * *

_**Nono,**_

_**Si je suis encore en vie demain pour en parler, je reviens en Italie et j'évicère façon Aigle de Sang votre futur ex Conseiller Externe! Cet imbécile, incompétent et ivrogne à oublié un détail très particulier concernant la "cousine" de sa femme! Il a oublié de signaler que la Déesse Chasseresse Diane vit chez eux, au Japon et qu'elle a placé Tsuna sous sa protection directe. Entant qu'Arcobaleno, ma seule existance est une insulte personnelle pour elle conséquence: elle veut me tuer. Entant qu'"ennemi"/"appartenant aux ennemis" de son "neveu" (par Giotto et Nana) AKA les Vongola elle veut me tuer. Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine mais je ne suis pas assez arrogant pour penser survivre aux flèches de la Déesse Chasseresse!**_

_**Si je survis considérez ce message comme étant ma démission concernant le contrat de travail Tsunayoshi et une assurance que je ne travaillerais plus jamais pour vous. Ni ne répondrait plus à aucune de vos missives. Si je meurt, je resterais sur Terre le temps de faire de VOS vies un Enfer et je ne partirais pas avant Iemitsu où Checkerface.**_

_**Reborn, **__**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Expert en Chaos, sous toutes ses formes**_


	5. Elisabeth Midford (Black Butler)

-Arcobaleno du Soleil, je me rappelle de ma vie précédente. Dans cette vie mon nom est Kyoko Sasagawa dans ma précédente j'étais Lady Elisabeth Phantomhive née Midford. Mon fiancé a été maudit en raison de son nom de famille et de son droit d'ainesse. Il a tout perdu à dix ans et m'est revenu amaigri, affaibli et sans sourire. Je ne laisserai PAS mon petit ami et réincarnation de mon fiancé repasser par là! Il était Lord Ciel Phantomhive, chien de garde de la Reine. J'ai été son bouclier et son épée. Est-ce que je suis prête à le redevenir? Sans aucune hésitation. J'ai tué à plusieurs reprises pour le protéger, y compris des nons vivants et dieu de la mort inclus. Ne doutez surtout pas que je sois capable de le refaire avec un humain maudit. Si vous tenez à la vie vous allez repartir aussi sec en Italie. Sinon maman m'a bien appris: je ne sors jamais désarmée. Une épée pour me défendre. Des talons plats. Et un faux sourire rayonnant voilà de quoi je suis et j'ai toujours été faite.

A côté de Kyoko, la fille aux cheveux violet coiffés en couette portant d'épaisses lunettes ronde ne semblait pas plus avenante.

-Monsieur Sebastian m'a bien formé. Les ennemis de la famille Phantomhive seront éliminés où je ne suis pas une servante de la famille Phantomhive.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Vous avez conscience que votre héritier à une hitwoman déicide comme petite amie? Et future femme si elle a son mot à dire.**_

_**Apparemment Hayato de la famille Gokudera n'est pas le seul à se rappeler d'une vie passée à l'Époque Victorienne. Le futur Don Tsunayoshi Sawada était où est la réincarnation de Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Sa petite amie Kyoko Sasagawa est la réincarnation de Lady Elisabeth Phantomhive née Midford à la fois la cousine et la femme de Ciel. Tout deux étaient également les employeurs de James Bardroy vie passée de Hayato Gokudera (Tempête). Ainsi que de Mei Rin Hibari vie passée de Nagi Hibari anciennement Kisame (Brume). Et de Finnian O'Ranny vie passée de Ryohei Sasagawa ( Soleil et frère ainé de Kyoko). **_

_**Sur le bon côté des choses, ces vies passés pourraient faciliter le rassemblement de gardiens. Et selon combien il se souvient de sa vie passé un certains nombres de leçons auront déjà été acquise entant que Ciel. Je suis personnellement très intéressé par rencontrer le "majordhomme" des Phantomhives. Il semble posséder beaucoup de qualités que j'apprécie. Notemment les compétences. Et l'oeil de l'expert.**_

_**Je ne sais pas combien votre héritier se souvient de sa vie entant que Ciel mais je suis convaincu que l'amélioration soudaine de ses performances scolaires y est lié. Sauf si bien sur il retenait ses compétences. L'interrogatoire des professeurs ayant prouvé si rien d'autres que le niveau scolaire de Tsunayoshi se trouve d'avantage proche de la fourchette 95-100 que de la fourchette 5-10.**_

_**Il semble que Lady Phantomhive soit particulièrement opposé à ce que son fiancé soit à nouveau mêlé au monde souterrain. Que Tsunayoshi se rappelle où non de qui il était il semble également n'être que peu intéressé par devenir Parrain des Vongola. Puisque ses performances scolaires sont extrêmement élevés je vais avoir besoin d'une autre raison d'entrer en contact avec votre héritier. Si vous ne pouvez pas me la fournir, donnez des vacances à Iemitsu avec ordre de fournir d'autres héritiers et trouver vous un conseiller performant. Vous n'aurez probablement pas de difficultés à en trouver un plus doué.**_

_**Reborn Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Expert en Chaos**_


	6. Fiona de Fortfortlointain (Shrek)

-Monsieur le tueur à gage, vous n'êtes pas la seule personne maudite dans cette ville. Dans cette maison. Le coeur ouvert et l'acceptation de Tsunayoshi-kun ont permi de rompre MA malédiction. Pour être exacte, à ses yeux quelque soit mon apparence je reste sa princesse. Il est mon chevalier, celui qui m'a délivré d'un dragon et m'a permis d'être en paix avec ma malédiction. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui c'est tout de même de le protéger de sa malédiction familiale! Comprenez-moi, monsieur Reborn, si au coucher du soleil vous trainez encore à Naminori vous serez mon menu.

-Fiona...

-Inutile de t'inquiéter Tsuna. Je respecte Nana: je ne le mangerai pas sur place. Je le ferais sortir des limites de la ville.

-C'est...

-Cannibale?

-Avant le coucher du soleil je suis la Princesse Fiona de Fortfortlointain et il est mon mari depuis qu'il a rompu le sort, après le coucher du soleil je suis une ogresse. Je ne mange pas d'enfants mais les tueurs maudits qui sont des ennemis restent au menu.

* * *

_**Nono,**_

_**Avez-vous conscience que votre héritier appartient désormais à la famille royale de Fortfortlointain? Il a épousé la princesse. Celle-là même qui se change en ogresse. Apparemment il a l'esprit assez ouvert pour accepter sa part ogresse sans l'effacer en rompant le sort! **_

_**Je ne sais pas ce à quoi vous payez Iemitsu mais j'aurais apprécié que des informations pareilles figurent sur le dossier de votre dernier héritier qui s'avère être également son fils! Et je les auraient largement préféré AVANT que la princesse ogresse, future Donna Vongola, ne menace de me manger d'ici au coucher du soleil!**_

_**Au cas où vous l'avez oublié, la malédiction des Arcobaleno, dont ils sont apparemment conscients, m'empêche de mourir. Je pourrais bien évidemment la tuer mais après je vous souhaite bien du courage pour obtenir quoique ce soit de votre héritier et ce indépendamment de la personne que vous envoyez pour le former!**_

_**Reborn, Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Expert en Chaos de tout type**_


	7. Gaby Stryder (Âmes Vagabondes)

-Je refuse de faire partie de la mafia. Si la raison "je ne veux pas être un criminel" ne vous suffit pas alors je vous rappelle que ma petite amie Tenshi est une Âme. Son peuple, elle inclut sont opposés à toute forme de violence. Grâce à votre employeur et ce qu'il a fait à mon cerveau je conserve mon libre arbitre ne pouvant être possédé. Se sont les Âmes qui m'ont réparés. Et ils sont les premiers à avoir montré une quelconque forme d'humanité à mon égard. Savez-vous que j'ai rencontré Gaby en essayant de me suicider? Ce ne sont pas les humains qui m'ont sauvé ce jour là ce sont les âmes. Est-ce que je suis pour le lavage de cerveau généralisé et l'ensemble de leurs actions? Non je ne le suis pas. Mais je suis d'avantage avec les Âmes qu'avec la mafia. Vous pouvez rester dans ce refuge pour aujourd'hui mais je vous demanderai de le quitter à l'aube.

* * *

_**Nono,**_

_**Vous m'avez demandé de prendre contact avec votre héritier afin de m'assurer qu'il était toujours humain. La réponse est oui. **_

_**Apparemment le sceau placé sur ses flammes l'a immunisé contre la possession utilisée par les Âmes. Votre héritier est le leadeur de la faction d'humain survivant au Japon. En l'occurence, les humains de leur faction cohabitent de manière civilisée avec les Âmes. Tsunayoshi est en couple à une Âme nommée Gaby par les humains l'ayant rencontré. Depuis qu'elle vit au Japon elle a été renommée Tenshi. La paix entre les humains et les Âmes de Naminori repose principalement sur la nature extrêmement civilisée des japonais. **_

_**Ainsi que les très mauvaises situations de vie des humains impliquant d'autre humains. Était-ce seulement absent de mon rapport où bien son père qui est également chef de votre réseau d'information ignorait que son fils avait été intimidé au point de tenter de se suicider à 11 ans?! Étiez vous au courant que sans l'invasion d'Âmes votre dernier héritier serait mort? Se sont les Âmes pas les humains qui ont sauvé votre héritier. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé votre héritier est aujourd'hui en couple avec l'une d'elle. Il est opposé à la violence sous toutes ses formes. A l'heure actuelle, Naminori est un lieu sû**__**r pour les humains. Lieu sur sous sa protection. Je doute qu'il autorise votre présence dans sa ville et je ne peux que vous conseiller de reporter vos projets de succession jusqu'à la fin de l'Invasion.**_

_**Reborn, Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Titulaire de multiples Doctorats**_

_**Dont celui du Chaos**_


	8. Haruka Tôyama (Until Death to Us Part)

-Je ne deviendrais jamais parrain de la mafia! Je ne suis ni ne serait jamais un mafieux.

-Tsuna, saute à gauche! Cria une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Instinctivement l'adolescent châtains obéi. S'il ne l'avait pas fait Reborn se serait servit de Leon pour assommer son élève.

-Tu es?

-Haruka Tôyama, petite amie de Tsuna, je vis ici.

-Haruka-chan est une voyante. Et elle s'est fait traquée par des yakuzas, les mêmes que ceux qui ont tués sa famille.

-Je vois...

-Les mêmes qui essayent régulièrement de nous tuer depuis cinq ans. Je cite Haruka, les faux voisins sont peut-être incapables administrativement parlant mais ils forment un rempart sur.

-Je devrais vous payer combien pour que vous acceptiez de jouer les gardes du corps pour nous, maintenant que les faux voisins ne sont plus là pour le faire?

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Vous voudriez bien avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer COMMENT est-ce que je suis censé établir un lien de confiance avec mon élève alors que sa petite amie et lui ont des problèmes de yakuzas depuis des années?!**_

_**Vous devriez peut-être faire passer un test de compétence à l'ensemble du CEDEF. Ils ont réussi à oublier de signaler qu'ils effectuent du nettoyage dans une ville civile depuis cinq ANNÉES! Ils ont également réussi à ne pas se rendre compte que les deux jeunes de quatorze ans actuellement, donc neuf ans à l'origine, dirigent les yakuzas vers eux à chaque fois que les ennemis arrivent!**_

_**Iemitsu a également semblé être dans l'incapacité de remarquer que le compte en banque de sa femme a été multiplier par SEPT au cours des dernières années. Lorsque la jeune Haruka m'a demandé un prix pour remplacer les agents du CEDEF redispachés depuis ma venue je leur ai donné le prix que vous me payer, ils n'ont pas cillé, ils ont simplement demandé si je prenais les billets de loto gagnants! **_

_**Soit dit en passant si Haruka était plus âgée elle serait sans aucun doute demandé en mariage par Viper. Elle est plus efficace que le Prince des Classements. Inutile de dire donc que si vous parvenez à trouver un moyen de convaincre votre héritier, je recommande vivement de ne pas briser ce couple.**_

_**Reborn, Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_


	9. Irma Lair (Witch)

-Tu...

-Ohayo Tsuna-kun. S'exclama une rouquine aux cheveux court.

-Ohayo Will.

-Ciaossu! Qui...

-C'est une amie.

-Yo Tsuna.

-Hey Cornelia.

-Ciaossu. Qui...

-C'est aussi une amie.

-Ah Tsuna-kun!

-Ohayo Taranee. Elle est aussi une amie.

-Hey! Tsuna, tu as ton livre de maths?

-'lu Hay Lin. Oui je l'ai. Irma n'est pas avec vous?

-Ciaossu. Dame Tsu...

Reborn n'eu pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu l'équivalent d'une baignoire sur la tête.

-Personne n'appelle mon petit ami Dame Tsuna et s'en tire pour en parler! Pas même un bambin.

-C'est pas un bambin Irma. C'est même pas un mineur. Corrigèrent Will et Hay Lin simultanément.

-Ciaossu. Qui êtes vous?

-Nous sommes les Gardiennes de Kandrakar. Will en est le coeur et connait certaines choses. Dans mon cas je suis la petite fille de Fon.

-Je vous propose un deal Monsieur...

-Reborn.

-Le coeur de Kandrakar à le pouvoir de lever votre malédiction. Vous vous engagez à ne plus _jamais _appeler Tsuna, Dame où n'importe quel autre surnom dégradant et je léverais votre malédiction.

-...Ok.

Moins de huit minutes plus tard, à la place du bambin chapeauté et habillé d'un costume noir. Se trouvait un jeune homme vers la fin de vingtaine. L'agrandissement soudain le fit trembler un instant. Puis après avoir demandé où il pourrait trouver Fon, il laissa les filles et Tsuna partir vers leurs classes respectives.

* * *

_**Silver Dragon, Naminori**_

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Merci de m'avoir envoyé à Naminori. Je ne pourrais pas former Tsunayoshi afin qu'il vous succède. J'ai trouvé à Naminori mon ciel en la personne de Wilhelmina Vandom l'une des plus proches amies d'Irma Lair (AKA la petite amie de Tsuna). **_

_**Mon ciel avec ses amies, y compris Irma Lair et Tsunayoshi Sawada ont rompu ma malédiction ainsi que celle de Fon.**_

_**Je veux bien effectuer le tuteurage civil de votre héritier. Mais ma priorité actuelle est de redonner à mon nom son impact d'origine. **_

_**Renato Sinclair**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Expert en Chaos**_

_**Gardien du Soleil**_


	10. Jasmine d'Arabie (Aladin)

-Tsunayoshi Sawada tu seras le dixième parrain de la famiglia Vongola.

-Famiglia. Parrain? Mafia?!

En entendant cette exclamation, Jasmine se releva furieuse. Tendant son sac d'école à son fiancé.

-Un futur Sultan ne peut pas être un parrain de la mafia! Tsunayoshi Sawada est devenu l'héritier du trône d'Arabie par ses propres mérites. Par ses actions il a confondu un grand vizir félon, sauvé le sultan actuel en d'autres termes mon père. Et il m'a sauvé d'un marchand fou! Où à sauvé ledit marchand de mon père suivant comment on voit les choses. Il s'est également trouvé un vizir si étrange à tout le moins loyal et efficace.

-Reborn-san. Intervient Tsuna d'une voix calme, tenant fermement son sac d'école. Son sourire était absent et son regard était dur alors qu'il s'adressait à la menace chibiifier. Partez de Naminori et ne vous approchez plus de moi où de quiconque que je considère comme étant ma famille où je jure au nom d'Allah que je laisserais carte blanche à mon "vizir" pour vous faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, en Italie

-Timoteo vous avez reçu un collis en recommandé de la part de Reborn.

-Un collis? Étrange, Ganache ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Reborn. Mais je pense que ça nous donnera la réponse à son manque de rapport. Ouvre-le, Biscuit.

Lorsque Biscuit ouvrit tous regardèrent choqués le contenu de la boite. A l'intérieur du carton recouvert de film plastique intitulé fragile se trouvait une lampe de style arabe.

-Vous... ne l'aviez pas envoyé au Japon?

-...Peut-être que Tsuna-kun et sa mère sont partis en vacances?

Poussé par son intuition Timoteo frotta la lampe.

Aussitôt une flamme soleil gigantesque s'échappa du tuyau de la lampe. Et un homme de taille adulte mais dont les jambes n'était composé que de flammes du soleil apparut. Il leur fallut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que devant eux se trouvait Reborn anciennement Renato Sinclair.

-Reborn?

_**-Chaos. Je suis le Génie de la Lampe vous m'avez libéré, vous êtes donc mon maitre. Je vous accorde... un voeu.**_

-Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé au Japon Reborn! S'exclama Timoteo avant de pouvoire s'en empêcher.

_**-Mon nom est Renato. Votre successeur est le futur Sultan d'Arabie. Avec l'aide du génie dont il a obtenu l'amitié il s'est fiancé à la princesse Jasmine. Le génie libéré est resté avec eux entant que vizir. Il a concervé ses pouvoirs. Pour m'empécher d'effectuer mon contrat, le génie m'a changé en génie. Cela m'a rendu mon corps d'adulte, mêtant fin pour moi à la malédiction des Arcobaleno. Mais cela m'a aussi lié à cette lampe. Je peux exaucer jusqu'à trois voeux. Je ne vous en ai accordé qu'un. A présent, adieu.**_

Sur ses mots, sous les regards choqué de Timoteo et de ses gardiens, Renato rentra dans la lampe magique. Sans que personne ne parviennent à l'en tirer. Peu importe combien la lampe était astiqué, cajolé où jeter. Personne ne parvient à le faire sortir de la lampe jusqu'à ce que dix ans plus tard une fillette nommée Uni, héritière de la famille Giglio Nero ne s'empare de la lampe en un temps de grand besoin.


	11. Karin Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden)

-Votre sucette me donne mal à la tête. Si vous voulez avoir une chance que je vous autorise à rester sous le même toit que Nana-san et Tsuna-kun sans que je n'essaye de vous tuer vous allez me mordre.

Devant le regard très hautement méfiant presque menaçant de Reborn, Karin siffla d'agacement en libérant ses chaines de chakra. Héritage Uzumaki. Les chaines étaient doté d'une volonté propre et irradiait d'une énergie chaleureuse qui attirait les flammes de Reborn aussi sûrement que le miel attire les ours. Reborn fut incapable de les esquiver, ses propres flammes voulant sentir le contact des chaines Uzumaki. Avant même que l'un où l'autre ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait leurs flammes avaient harmonisé.

-Que... plus tard. Je promets que ça ne vous nuira pas. Mordez-moi.

Bien que perplexe, l'instinct aidant, Reborn s'approcha du bras droit de Karin. Il fut surpris de voir les nombreuses traces de morsures, toutes d'origine humaine qui recouvrait son ciel. Poussé par la volonté de son Ciel, Reborn mordit, essayant de ne pas créer de nouvelle marque. Au lieu de sang, il sentit dans sa bouche une énergie incroyable, vivante et forte se répandre à l'intérieur de lui. Caresser ses flammes, les raviver avant de trouver le noyau de sa sucette et de repousser l'énergie du Pacificateur.

L'instant d'après, la sucette était tombée au sol. Et Reborn se tenait devant Karin dans toute sa gloire de ses 25 ans. Heureusement ses vêtements avaient grandis avec lui. Choqué il cessa de mordre l'adolescente de quatorze ans laquelle s'était évanouie par manque d'énergie.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Je vous annonce que je ne pourrais pas respecter notre contrat. **_

_**Votre héritier Tsunayoshi Sawada, ainsi que vous l'auriez su si le CEDEF était performant, sort avec une spécialiste en sceau. Une ciel et une puissante issue de l'autre côté de la barrière.**_

_**Que ce soit par ses compétences où par ses flammes elle a brisé ma malédiction. Me rendant mon corps d'adulte et a harmonisé avec moi. Pour ses deux raisons je vais être indisponible pour une durée de plusieurs mois voir années pour tout travail excédant la semaine.**_

_**Renato Sinclair**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Docteur es en Chaos**_


	12. Lucy Hearfilia (Fairy Tail)

-Tsunami Sawada, tu seras la nouvelle Donna Vongola.

La fille aux cheveux châtains fixa l'enfant en costume avec des grands yeux semblables à un hiboux. Puis elle s'exclama:

-Lucy, Kanna-nee, vous pouvez venir un moment?

-Kanna n'est pas la là, il y a un problème avec la livraison d'alcool?

-En théorie non... en pratique je crois que des Vongola ont tout bu.

-Des Vongola?

-Ils s'attendent à ce que moi, mage de Fairy Tail, "Sainte Féerique" je parte d'ici et dirige une association de malfaiteurs!

-...Vous êtes?

-Oui elles sont en couple. Répondit Erza sèchement en le fixant attentivement. Vous avez un problèmes avec les couples lesbiens?

-Moi, non... mais la mafia étant particulièrement catholique.

-Ah parce qu'en plus de vouloir priver Fairy Tail d'un de ses mages, de détruire son avenir, vous voulez en plus lui briser le coeur?! Réagit vivement Natsu. Des flammes sortant de sa bouche.

-Natsu Scamander... pour destructions des murs et m'avoir réveillé de mon sommeil je vais te mordre à mort.

-Essaye pour voir Tête de Tonfas!

-VOS GUEULES! Merci de l'avertissement Envoyé des Vongola. Si vous où les autres se pointent... commença Erza.

-Nous les considérerons comme étant des ennemis de la guilde! Rugirent tous les autres en levant le poing.

Une fillette blonde au très longs cheveux portant une robe blanche fixait Reborn toujours aussi silencieuse que depuis le début. Contrairement à tous les autres, Mavis voyait ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Calmement la fillette s'approcha de Reborn et lui dit:

-Sinon pour cette cascade avec Tsunami-chan j'aurais facilement accepté de rompre votre malédiction sur simple demande. Je suis Mavis Vermillon, fondatrice de Fairy Tail, Tsunami-chan m'a libéré de la Malédiction Contradictoire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle a gagné son surnom.

* * *

_**Nono Vongola,**_

_**Sérieusement pourquoi vous payez Iemitsu exactement? Sa fille Tsunami a trouvé refuge auprès des Mages de Fiore après une tentatives de meurtre liés à la Famiglia Carassa. Elle est d'ailleurs devenue mage dans l'une de ses guildes. **_

_**Non je ne serais pas plus précis. Merci à la Stratége des Fées, qui s'est avéré être mon Ciel, j'ai retrouvé ma forme adulte. Merci à votre héritière et sa petite amie oui sa petite amie ma force vitale n'est plus absorbée par le pacificateur. En d'autres termes ma malédiction a été brisé. Le prix à payé pour cela à cependant été que les Vongola ne s'approchent jamais de Tsunami. Et en raison du lien entre Mavis Vermillon et Tsunami ils sont également priés de ne jamais s'approcher de Fairy Tail.**_

_**Pour être exacte, ils sont considérés comme étant ennemis des mages de Fiore y compris les mages unanimement craints Zeleph de la guilde Spriggan et le dragon Acnologia.**_

_**Renato Sinclair,**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Grand Maitre du Chaos**_


	13. Mercredi Addams (Famille Addams)

-Hiii! Mercrediiiii!

-Fufufu, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire avec mon petit ami? Demanda une adolescente dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en tresses, le plus remarquable chez elle était néanmoins son doux sourire létal. Je suis Mercredi Addams, l'héritière du clan Addams, Tsunayoshi Sawada est mon petit ami et se trouve donc sous la protection directe de notre clan. Je suis la seule personne qui soit autorisé à lui faire peur, mal où à le faire pleurer!

* * *

_**Vongola Nono,**_

_**Vous avez conscience que votre héritier est en couple avec Lady Mercredi Addams? L'héritière du clan Addams. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés, si vous non plus, vous n'avez qu'à demander au CEDEF c'est eux qui sont payés pour le savoir.**_

_**De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, ils sont en couple depuis trois ans. Vous connaissez le clan Addams: les cris de votre héritier sont distrayants. Côté positif si votre héritier a survécu à la folie du clan Addams depuis ses 13 ans, il survivra probablement à la folie de la Mafia.**_

_**Reborn, Expert en Chaos**_

_**Tuteur de l'Extrême**_


	14. Nanami Momozono (Kamisama Hajimemashita)

-Je vais être claire: non vous n'êtes pas autorisé à trainer mon prêtre dans la mafia! Cet endroit est notre maison. Vous n'êtes que toléré. Si vous ne nous ennuyez pas je pourrais envisager de rompre votre malédiction. Ciblez mon prêtre et je ne vais pas la détruire mais la renforcer. Corps de bébé, âge mental de bébé, incapacité de grandir, de parler de manière compréhensible où de courir. Déplacement uniquement à quatre pattes. Entant que Déesse je ne suis peut-être pas la plus puissante ni la moins aimable mais n'oubliez pas que l'un de mes familiers divin est un serpent et que l'autre est un kitsune. Vous me croyez réellement innoffensive si provoquée?

* * *

_**Nono Vongola**_

_**Nous sommes peut-être en bonne relation mais si vous voulez que ça continue ainsi ne m'envoyez plus énerver une déesse. Si le type qui nous a maudit était un dieu où un diable difficile à dire mais qu'un dieu ici déesse pourait avoir le pouvoir de détruire où renforcer la malédiction c'est difficile à contester.**_

_**Si vous voulez que votre héritier soit formé pour vous succéder un conseil: envoyer une personne non maudite et n'ayant pas peur de l'être! Votre héritier est le prètre principal de la déesse qui m'a rendu mon corps d'adulte. En échange de quitter de son temple et de ne plus jamais m'approcher de son prêtre/petit ami/quoiqu'ils soient.**_

_**Renato Sinclair**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Expert en Chaos**_


	15. Octavia Blake (Les 100)

-Tsuna-kun m'a protégé quand d'autres m'ont traité en criminelle pour être née. Je ne suis peut-être pas une gentille fille, pas une innocente petite poupée de porcelaine mais croyez-moi je n'hésiterais pas à lui rendre la pareille. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de Tsuna-kun un criminel, et certainement pas pour être né de son père!

-Les Vongola sont peut-être des mafieux mais ils ont des normes.

-Normes insuffisantes pour laisser Tsuna vivre sa vie. J'ai 16 ans, il en à 14! S'il est trop jeune pour boire et coucher avec moi, il est définitivement trop jeune pour devenir un criminel sans parler d'être parrain de la mafia! En un mot comme en cent Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de sa vie un enfer!

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**J'aurais besoin que vous me fassiez parvenir un dossier sur Melle Octavia Blake. Elle est la petite amie, plus âgée, de votre héritier et de toute évidence à été victime de la mafia. **_

_**Sans ce dossier je risque de me voir dans l'incapacité d'effectuer mon travail. Où du moins, pas sans avoir à batailler avec une femme hérisson à l'avis tranché vraisemblablement très important pour votre héritier. S'ils se marient entant que Donna vous allez l'approuver. S'ils restent ensemble sans ce dossier je vais rapidement être coincé.**_

_**Reborn, tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Expert en Chaos**_


	16. Prunille Baudelaire (DAOB)

-Truc de famille où pas je refuse de devenir un criminel! Parrain de la mafia encore moins. Si j'acceptais de devenir un criminel, de participer au crime organisé je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir sans parler de ma petite amie dans les yeux!

-Tsuna-kun, tu pourrais être le fils d'Al Capone et de Jack l'Éventreur que tu ne serais jamais un homme comme le comte Olaf. Intervient une adolescente dont les fins cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval haute retenue par un ruban orange. La blonde portait l'uniforme du collège de Naminori High. Prunille embrassa Tsuna sur la joue. Puis elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du bébé. Sur mon nom de Baudelaire, je jure que je ne laisserais pas Tsuna-kun devenir un mafieux.

* * *

_**Vongola Nono,**_

_**Dès que je rentre en Italie vous aurez besoin d'un nouveau Chef du CEDEF. J'aurais aimé savoir que Lady Prunille Sunny Baudelaire vivait non seulement chez les Sawada mais qu'elle était également en couple avec le futur Decimo Vongola. **_

_**Il aurait été également très utile qu'un dossier sur Prunille Baudelaire me soit fourni! Notamment concernant ses expositions répétées, à elle et sa famille, avec un criminel au casier judicaire extrêmement chargé. Sans sa flamme foudre, elle serait morte avant ses deux ans. Même douze ans après les faits, une vingtaine de tentatives de meurtres ne s'oublient pas. Si je veux pouvoir établir une relation de confiance avec mon élève, (mes élèves?) être en mesure d'agir sans réveiller leur Syndrôme de Stress Post Traumatique. Oui leur. Lady Prunille est celle qui a eu un groupe d'assassins après sa tête ainsi qu'a sa famille. Mais votre héritier est celui qui a été mis au banc de la société sans soutien jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se jeter du toit de son collège. Sa petite amie, Prunille Baudelaire, est justement celle qui l'a empêché de s'écraser après qu'il ait sauté.**_

_**Cette tentative de suicide ne fait d'ailleurs PAS parti du dossier de mon élève. Je ne peux pas travailler dans des conditions pareilles! Fournissez-moi un dossier utilisable où je rentre en Italie! Je tue Iemitsu et vous chercherez un nouveau tuteur pour votre héritier EN PLUS d'un nouveau chef du CEDEF!**_

_**Reborn, Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Maitre du Chaos**_


	17. Queenie Goldstein (Animaux Fantastiques)

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un bébé me donne des cours!

La réponse de Reborn fut un violent coup de pied dans la nuque de Tsuna.

_Avec ton niveau actuel même un "bébé" pourrais l'améliorer. Stupide malédiction. Sans elle tu ne dirais pas la même chose. Je ne serais probablement pas là sans elle._

-Le niveau actuel de Tsuna ne nécessite pas de soutien Certainement pas celui d'un bébé, maudit où pas.

_Elle est au courant pour la Malédiction des Arcobaleno?! Je vais tuer Iemitsu! Brutalement!_

-...quoi?

-Si le Iemitus auquel vous pensez est Iemitsu Sawada AKA, le père de Tsuna et le mari de Nana, alors ça ne me dérange pas que vous tuiez Iemitsu. Mais j'apprécierais que vous ne blessiez plus Tsuna. Concernant le soutien scolaire, il est inutile puisque sa moyenne générale est de 85%.

_85%?... chocolat, pate à tartiner, pain, sourire... Selon le rapport il est censé avoir 15 au mieux?! A quoi Iemitsu est-il... soleil, marguerite_

_-_Vous et moi faux bébé-san allons avoir une petite conversation tous les deux.

* * *

_**Vongola Nono,**_

_**Combien payez-vous exactement Iemitsu en particulier, le CEDEF en général? Soit vous ne les payez pas assez pour qu'ils puissent travailler soit vous les payez trop vu leurs compétences. Queenie Goldstein contrairement à ce qui était mentionné dans le rapport n'est pas la nièce anglaise de Nana. Elle est la petite-amie d'origine américaine de votre héritier. Elle est également une sorcière. Queenie Goldstein et Tsuna se sont rencontrés lors de l'examen de transplanage de celui-ci. Oui votre héritier est un sorcier. **_

_**La famille Amakusa dont est originaire Nana sont des sorciers depuis quatre siècles. Soit Iemitsu l'ignore soit il s'agit selon lui d'une information inutile à préciser. Queenie est une experte en légilimencie. Tsunayoshi est expert en runes, il a également passé ses BUSE et ASPICS de divination avec deux ans d'avance.**_

_**A nouveau soit Iemitsu l'ignore soit il n'a pas trouvé utile de préciser que son fils et futur Don a été attaqué à l'âge de neufs ans par un loup garou. Le garçon a été grièvement blessé et mordu. La transformation a été assez difficile pour son corps pour rompre le sceau.**_

_**Reborn, Expert en Chaos**_

_**Tuteur de l'Extrême**_


	18. Raiponce de Corona (Raiponce)

Voyant Reborn sur le point de frapper son petit ami, tombé au bas de l'escalier, Raiponce lança rapidement ses cheveux dans la direction de Reborn, les longs cheveux dorés comme le soleil, s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme pris d'une propre vie.

Le marteau de deux tonnes entre les mains de Reborn repris sa forme de Caméléon. Distraitement les deux jeunes se demandèrent si Pascal pouvait en faire autant. Alors que le caméléon et le maitre du caméléon l'observait Raiponce informa:

-En raison de ce avec quoi je suis née, j'ai été kidnappée à mes parents, roi et reine de Corona alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Sinon Tsuna-kun qui fuyait des gens voulant le tuer je serais toujours enfermée dans ma tour sans jamais avoir pu toucher l'herbe, les arbres, voir les lanternes... s'il est vrai que sans l'incapacité des Vongola à protéger _convenablement_ le dernier de leurs héritiers je serais toujours captive et n'aurais jamais revu mes parents qui continueraient de me pleurer. Il est également vrai, que sans l'incompétence des Vongola, et leur participation au sein du crime organisé, ma future belle-mère Nana ne serait pas coincée dans un lit d'hopital et mon fiancé Tsuna ne serait pas suivi par quatre psy différents pour se remettre des multiples tentatives d'enlèvements, de meurtres, de viol. Et avant que vous ne demandiez: _non_ les réactions de Mère Gothel lorsqu'il m'a libéré et qu'elle a voulu me récupérer ne sont pas inclu dans les tentatives déjà cités. Notamment par ce qu'_elle_ est de toute évidence plus compétente que la mafia à éliminer un civil, indépendamment de son lignage.

Lorsque la blonde parlait son regard était purement furieux, se tournant souriante vers Tsuna, elle remarqua ses éraflures. Sans se soucier d'avantage du tuteur miniature mais sans le libérer de ses cheveux, elle attrapa l'une de ses pointes et la plaça dans les mains de Tsuna. Avant de se mettre à chanter:

_Fleur aux pétales d'aurore, répand ta magie, inverse le temps, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

Si le résultat escompté à savoir la disparition des éraflures de tsuna s'était effectivement produit, il y eu concernant le tuteur un double effet secondaire tout à fait imprévu.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Je me vois contraint de rompre mon contrat de travail avec vous. Dans le cadre de mon travail, j'ai rencontré mon Ciel qui s'avère être la Princesse Raiponce de Corona, fiancée de Tsunayoshi Sawada. **_

_**Si vous voulez savoir comment est-ce qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans s'est retrouvé fiancé alors sachez également que vous devriez faire inspecter le CEDEF pour incompétence. Il a rencontré et sauvé mon ciel captif en fuyant des assassins. A ce sujet, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur: comment est-ce que les 57 tentatives de meurtres, les 201 tentatives d'enlèvement et les 24 tentatives de viol peuvent ne pas figurer dans le dossier concernant votre héritier?**_

_**Sur un autre sujet, l'harmonisation avec mon ciel m'a rendu mon corps légitime. Brisant semble t'il ma malédiction.**_

_**Si je ne formerai pas Tsunayoshi Sawada pour vous succéder je peux néanmoins m'engager à assurer sa protection jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire par lui même et qu'il ait des gens gardiens où et garde de Corona capables. Je ferait probablement aussi le tuteurage scolaire mais je n'irais pas à l'encontre de mon Ciel en les mêlant à la Mafia.**_

_**Renato Sinclair,**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Docteur es en Chaos**_

_**Gardien du Soleil**_


	19. Sophie Gadjet et Susan Pevensie

-Monsieur Hitman, il n'y a absolument rien que vous puissiez dire où faire, vous où votre caméléon qui me surprendra. Je suis un peu trop habituée avec mon oncle. Votre caméléon peut se transformer en Carotte pour bonhomme de neige que vous ne me feriez pas ciller. Vous pouvez m'attaquer avec un lance roquette que je me placerai toujours devant Tsuna. Annonça Sophie, les bras croisés, marchant tout en foudroyant du regard Reborn.

-De la même façon, peut importe ce que vous ferez je me placerait toujours devant Tsuna pour le protéger. C'est mon devoir. Je suis une archère accomplie, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fugueuse que Lucy où Sophie. Je suis peut-être d'une nature plus douce que mes frères Edmund et Peter mais je ne fuis pas devant le danger lorsqu'il menace mes proches. Vous êtes le danger Monsieur Hitman. Enchaina Susan, elle aussi les mains croisés tout en marchant vers Reborn.

-Susan ne manque jamais sa cible avec son arc. Sophie ne fait jamais erreur sur la nature des gens. Vous ne seriez pas le premier ennemi que nous mettons hors combat et ficelons avant d'envoyer à la police. Conclus Tsuna.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment est-ce que je suis censé travailler avec votre héritier alors qu'il a deux gardes du corps sous la forme de ses deux petites amies?**_

_**Vous avez bien lu deux petites amies, ils forment un trio. Le rêve de tous hommes surtout qu'elles s'entendent à merveilles. Notamment contre les tuteurs embauchés pour former leur petit ami! **_

_**Je ne sais pas s'il est sorti avec elles en voulant une petite amie le plus éloignée possible de sa mère mais elles sont tout sauf des Yamato Nadeshiko. Elles sont plus proche respectivement de Lal du CEDEF et Aria des Giglio Nero que de Nana Sawada. Elles ne sont pas japonaise, mais américaine pour Sophie Gadjet et anglaise pour Susan Pevensie. Elles font toutes deux parties des forces spéciales. D'une façon où d'une autre les trois se sont rencontrés et sont ensemble. La question restante est cependant que comptez vous faire?**_

_**La mafia n'acceptera jamais deux Donna Vongola. Et leurs antécédents familiaux respectivement enqueteur et ministres ne jouent pas en la faveur de futurs liens avec la mafia. **_

_**Reborn, tuteur de l'Extrême**_


	20. Tyuule Lapins Guerriers (Gate: Jietai)

Rencontre entre les Habitants de l'Autre Monde et du Japon

-Sawada-san, pourriez-vous parlez de la façon dont vous êtes arrivés dans l'autre monde?

L'adolescent de quinze ans hôcha la tête et répondit:

-J'avais cinq lorsque la "Lapin Intuition" s'est réveillée et m'a dit de fuir la maison, de prétendre chercher mon ballon et de courir sans me retourner.

-La "Lapin Intuition"?

Itami intervient, pour justifier le therme, donné par les guerrières lapins (bien que le jeune japonais soit le seul à la posséder).

-Euh... c'est ainsi que les Guerrières Lapins ont nommés son instinct... Radar 2.0 c'est comme ça qu'elle est surnommée par les FAD. Son instinct est plus pointu que les sonars que nous avons à dispositions.

-Je vois... pourriez-vous nous dire ce que fous fuyez si désespéremment?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Apparemment le vieil homme, Vongo quelque chose, qui insistait pour que je l'appelle grand-père m'aurait fait du mal.

Tous se raidirent en entendant ces mots.

-Si je mets la main sur ce vieil homme... marmonna Tyuule les mâchoires serrées.

-Bien que votre point de vue, Reine Tyuule soit parfaitement compréhensible, pourriez-vous nous parler de votre lien avec Sawada-san?

-Après son arrivée par la porte d'Alnus, il nous a trouvé. Bien que mon royaume n'accepte habituellement le sexe masculin que durant la période de reproduction, sa Lapin Intuition lui a permis de trouver plusieurs mines d'or et sources d'eau. Entant que Reine je n'allais certainement pas l'obliger à partir. D'autant qu'il y a deux ans, sa Lapin Intuition nous a protégé d'une attaque du Troisième Prince Impériale. Tsunayoshi est également mon fiancé par les normes japonaises. Mon mari par les normes de l'autre côté.

* * *

_**Nono**_

_**Je veux bien vous aidez à former votre héritier cependant vous aller devoir me trouver un moyen de me rapprocher!**_

_**1)Le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada réside de l'autre côté de la Gate! Le pacificateur ne peux pas passer la Gate.**_

_**2)Il vit avec le peuple des Guerrières Lapins et est marié/fiancé avec la Reine.**_

_**3)Ils sont en très bons termes avec les Forces d'Auto Défense japonaise.**_

_**4)Ils sont tous persuadés que vous êtes un pédophile.**_

_**5)Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà remarqués. Ils l'ont publiquement reconnus devant la TV!**_

_**Je resterais sur place. Mais jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez un prétexte ET que vous me disiez ce que vous comptiez exactement faire à votre héritier je ne ferais qu'observer et me considérerait comme étant en vacances.**_

_**Reborn, Tuteur de l'Extrême**_

_**Docteures en Chaos**_


	21. Ursula des Mers (La Petite Sirène)

-Arcobaleno du Soleil, Hitman, Tuteur... vous êtes un professionnel mais cela ne suffira pas. Voyez-vous, le sceau de votre employeur ainsi que l'incompétences de certains professeurs ont failli tuer Tsuna. J'ai proposé un marché au gamin: en échange de ses souvenirs il deviendra un triton. S'il s'avère qu'une personne sur Terre l'aime assez sincérèrement au cours du mois suivant où il retournera sur Terre alors ses souvenirs lui seront rendu et il conservera sa capacité de passer d'un triton à un humain. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ses souvenirs disparaitront à jamais et il m'appartiendra. J'avais fait ce marché avec Tsunayoshi âgé de six ans entant que ma Bonne Action du Siècle. Il s'avère qu'aucun être pensant dans cette ville, ce pays où ce monde n'aime assez ce garçon pour lui rendre ses souvenirs. Sa mère est plongée dans une illusion auto infligé. Elle idéalise tellement sa pitoyable existance qu'elle ne voit pas son fils. Seulement une illusion de son fils. Le plus proche de se soucier de Tsuna est un délinquant juvénile qui voit en lui un appat à Carnivore qu'il pourra défoncer. Les souvenirs de Tsuna s'en sont allés. Il est resté avec moi et j'ai fini par m'y attacher. Puisque personne ne se soucie de lui à la surface moi je le fais. Et considérant qu'en temps que mon Ciel selon votre terminologie il est capable de me juguler la plupart des créatures sous l'océan l'aiment beaucoup. Informez votre employeur que si quoique ce soit lui étant lié s'approche de l'eau, fils inclu je le noierait où le changerait en plancton. Avec l'autorisation du Peuple des Mers. Pas que j'ai besoin de leur accord.

* * *

_**Nono,**_

_**Ca fait combien de temps exactement que vous avez fait vérifier pour la dernière fois les compétences du CEDEF? Le fils de Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi, est devenu un triton à l'âge de six ans. Il en a quatorze. Est-ce que cela signifie que le chef du CEDEF n'a pas mis à jour où même fait de vérification mineure concernant un dossier de très très haute sécurité au cours des huit dernières années?**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada a failli se noyer à cause de votre sceau durant une baignade à la Mer. Sinon le fait que la Sorcière des Mers a choisi de faire une bonne action il serait mort ce jour là. Et apparemment vous l'auriez découvert huit ans plus tard après que vous m'ayez envoyé. Selon les thermes du contrat passé avec Ursula si quelqu'un se soucie véritablement de lui il sera capable de retrouver sa mémoire. La magie conduisant toujours une personne le faisant. Toujours sauf là, apparemment et de ce que j'ai pu observer je le crois, sa mère Nana est plongée dans une dépression telle qu'elle vit dans une illusion permanente pour protéger son esprit. Cette illusion l'empêche de se soucier du vrai Tsuna. En l'occurence, votre héritier n'a retrouvé sa mémoire que sous l'Océan. A la Surface apparemment personne ne se soucie du lui. Sous l'Océan, il a le peuple des Mers et sa gardienne de la brume la Sorcière des Mers avec qui il est en relation. **_

_**Sur cette même note, vous avez grandement irrité les habitants de l'Océan avec votre cascade. Il est sous entendu que Massimo aurait été tué par la Sorcière des Mers. **_

_**Reborn**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_

_**Docteur es en Chaos**_


	22. Victoire Weasley (Harry Potter)

-Monsieur Reborn, vous avez conscience que mon père, mon frère, ma tante et trois de mes cousins sont des briseurs de malédictions experts? Vous avez conscience que n'importe quel expert à les compétences pour retirer où amplifier une malédiction. A votre avis, si je disais à ma famille qu'un tuteur adulte maudit, aime dormir dans la chambre de son élève adolescent vous croyez que j'aurais besoin de combien de secondes pour les convaincre de rendre votre malédiction incassable et totale? Paroles de bébés, déplacements de bébé, intelligence de bébé...

-De même, reprit Tsuna, si nous leur disions que vous étiez la victime de mafieux sans scrupules à cause de votre malédiction à votre avis on aurait besoin de combien de secondes à faire la moue pour les convaincre d'aider?

-Nous vous proposons un choix Monsieur Reborn: soit vous rompez votre contrat et nous rompons votre malédiction soit vous maintenez le contrat et votre sort sera encore moins enviable.

* * *

**Timoteo,**

**J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La bonne c'est que la petite amie de Tsuna à largement les bases pour survivre dans la mafia et qu'elle les lui a apprises. Eux deux c'est littéralement la réincarnation de Giotto et Daniela. (Sauf qu'ils ont échangés leurs couleurs de cheveux.) Je suis catégorique qu'ils pourraient profiter de Mafia Land avec où sans Passes!**

**La mauvaise nouvelle pour vous par contre c'est qu'ils m'ont convaincus d'accepter de rompre notre contrat de travail: j'accepte ils rompent ma malédiction. Je refuse ce qui me reste d'adulte sera adapté à ma forme maudite et cette fois il n'y aura aucune chance de rompre la malédiction.**

**La troisième nouvelle qui est elle très mauvaise. C'est que Tsunayoshi Sawada est loin d'avoir le faible niveau de 7% de moyenne générale. Sa moyenne générale est de 93%. Insuffisant par mes normes mais bien loin du faible niveau annoncé dans le rapport du CEDEF. Si vous ne voyez pas le problème alors je vous rappelle que votre conseiller est en charge de la collecte d'information et qu'il est incapable de fournir un rapport correct concernant votre dernier héritier lequel s'avère être votre son fils. Une évolution des notes de 85 à 93 je serait ennuyé par un rapport trop tardif car périmé depuis un où deux mois. Une évolution de la moyenne générale passant de 7 à 93 c'est que le rapport n'a pas été mis à jour depuis des années! Depuis sa dernière visite il y a douze quand son fils en avait 5 peut-être même. **

**Renato Sinclair, Meilleur Hitman au Monde**

**Expert en Chaos**


	23. wedy (Death Note)

-Je vais être très claire avec vous Hitman-san. Tsuna-kun est mon petit ami. Je suis une cambrioleuse. Vous n'en ferez pas pas un mafieux. Et en échange je ne vous dénoncerez pas à mon employeur comme étant un Hitman. Mon employeur est un détective à la moralité louche mais à l'efficacité aussi légendaire que la votre!

-Je travaille pour les Vongola.

-Et moi je travaille pour L. Vous pourriez travailler pour le Bon Dieu que je ne vous laisserais pas changer Tsuna en criminel contre son grès!

* * *

_**Nono Vongola,**_

_**Vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment est-ce que je suis censé formé votre héritier alors qu'il se trouve sous la protection du détective L? Sa collaboratrice wedy n'est pas une obstacle si sérieuse qu'elle m'empêche réellement d'exercer mon travail mais lui l'est. **_

_**Très accessoiremment, il semblerait que Tsunayoshi soit interressé par les femmes plus mures que lui. Il est en couple avec wedy.**_

_**Reborn, tuteur de l'extrême**_


	24. Xana Lyoko (Code Lyoko)

**Note de l'auteur: Avec la lettre pour X pour faire l'Alphabet... j'ai Xana et Xena sachant que je n'ai jamais vu Xena la princesse guerrière... Ironiquement c'est avec les lettres D et O que j'en ai le plus bavé pour trouver quelqu'un.**

* * *

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je suis ici pour faire de toi le futur parrain de la Mafia.

-Nande?

Alors que le camélon magique changeait de forme pour devenir un gigantesque marteau, une fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux blancs hérissés et aux oreilles pointu la faisant passer pour une elfe avec des petites rayures blanches sur les joues attrapa la main de Reborn, ses yeux étaient blancs avec un logo rouge inscrit dessus. Une cible rouge, un long trait le transperçant et deux petits traits alant vers la gauche et la droite en direction de ses cils inférieurs.

-Vous ne blesserez pas Tsunayoshi-kun. Vous ne poserez pas la main sur Tsunayoshi-kun. Vous allez quitter la maison de Tsunayoshi-kun et de sa mère et vous ne remettrez plus jamais un orteil à Naminori. Devriez-vous à nouveau vous approcher de Tsunayoshi-kun que je vous tuerais.

Sur ses mots de l'adolescente aux cheveux blanc de nombreux éclairs j'aillirent d'elle. Les plafonniers s'agitèrent puis les cables électriques sortirent des murs, se raidissant pour devenir aussi raide que des pics lesquels plongèrent pour transpercer le bébé armé.

-Hii! Xana-chan... penses au tapis, maman viens tout juste de le nettoyer!

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Avez vous conscience que votre héritier s'est attaché à une IA yandere? Une Intelligence Artificielle suffisamment évoluée pour avoir littéralement retourné le système électronique sous toutes ses formes contre moi après que j'ai essayé de donner un coup sur la tête à Tsunayoshi. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ressortir ses flammes si je ne peux même pas essayer de lui faire un bleu sans me faire empaler?!**_

_**Sur le bon côté des choses l'IA yandere ferait une excellente gardienne de la foudre. Et le Decimo serait probablement capable de gérer les excentricités de la Mafia. Par contre sans progrès de la science je ne donne aucune garantie quand à une manière d'obtenir un Juu ichidaime.**_

_**Reborn, tuteur de l'extrême**_

_**Spécialiste du Chaos**_


	25. Yuri Mariya et Erica Blandelli

-Je partage mon homme avec une Prétresse. Je suis une Lady. Notre homme est un Campione. Un Champion de l'Humanité. Quel partie de cette phrase vous évoque la Mafia? Si vous voulez faire de Tsuna un dirigeant, vous pouvez partir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Je suis suffisante. Si vous voulez faire de Tsuna un criminel vous pouvez partir de gré avec l'intégralité de vos membres où je peux vous raccourcir. D'avantage raccourcir.

-...D'avantage?

-Erica est une sorcière assez qualifiée pour reconnaitre une malédiction quand elle en voit une. JE suis une miko assez qualifiée pour briser des malédictions, celles n'étant pas d'ordre divin en tout cas. Si vous acceptez de laisser Tsunayoshi-kun tranquille, moi j'accepterais d'essayer de rompre votre malédiction.

* * *

_**Timoteo,**_

_**Avez-vous conscience que votre héritier est un Campione? Un tueur de Dieu? Du Dieu de la Victoire Perse. Ses femmes et chevaliers sont respectivement la Dame Erica Blandelli et la Princesse Miko Yuri Mariya.**_

_**Je vous respecte et vous apprécie Timoteo. Mais sachant que la Princesse Miko a rompu ma malédiction en échange que je ne mêle pas de la vie de son Campione qui s'avère être également son petit ami... Je vous conseille de renvoyer Iemitsu à sa femme. Je doute que vous trouviez quique ce soit de volontaire pour former ET énerver un Campione. **_

_**Si vous voulez une sécurité quand à la fureur d'un Déicide, je suggérerai l'insémination artificielle.**_

_**Renato Sinclair**_

_**Plus Grand Hitman au Monde**_

_**Docteur es en Chaos**_


	26. Zafrina (Twilight)

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec mon compagnon Monsieur le faux bébé? Grogna une femme magnifique à la peau mate, aux yeux rouge tempête et aux longs cheveux noir tressés.

-Compagnon? Pas tempête, vampire! Réalisa Reborn avant que Léon ne passe d'un marteau de dix tonnes à un marteau de cent cinquante tonnes.

* * *

_**Nono Vongola**_

_**Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Si vous n'étiez pas un ami je vous tirerai dessus pour m'avoir mis en place! Votre héritier est le compagnon d'une femme nommée Zafrina, une Brume devenue vampire! Si vous le saviez c'est la dernière fois que je vous rends un service, indépendamment des moyens des Vongola. Si vous l'ignoriez, je vais tirer sur Iemitsu! Dans tous les cas je vais le faire.**_

_**Reborn, expert en Chaos**_

_**Meilleur Hitman au Monde**_


	27. Sommaire

A côté des noms vous avez le où les cross over y étant lié, l'intitulé n'étant pas toujours assez long.

* * *

**Ayano Toichi (Yandere Simulator) **

**_La Sorcière d'Or_ Beatrice Ushiromya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) **

**Christiana Brown (Nanny Mc Phee)**

**_Déesse_ Diane (Percy Jackson) **

**_Lady_ Elisabeth Midford (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji) **

**_Princesse_ Fiona ( Shrek) **

**Gaby Stryder (Âmes Vagabondes/The Host)**

**Haruka Tôyama (Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare/Until Death Us Part) **

**Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.)* **

**_Princesse_ Jasmine (Aladin) * **

**K****arin Uzumaki (Naruto)* **

**Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) **

**Mercredi Addams (Famille Addams)**

**Nanami Momozono (Kamisama Hajimemashita) * **

**Octavia Blake (Les 100) **

**Prunille Baudelaire (Désastreuses Aventures Orphelins Baudelaire) **

**Queenie Goldstein (Animaux Fantastiques) **

**_Princesse_ Raiponce de Corona (Tangled) * **

**Sophie (Inspecteur Gadjet) /Susan Pevensie (Narnia) **

**Tyuule (Gate: Kanochi Jietai...) **

**_Sorcière_ Ursula des Mers (Petite Sirène) **

**Victoire Weasley (Harry Potter) * **

**Wedy (Death Note) **

**Xana (Code Lyoko) **

**Yuri Mariya et Erica Blandelli (Campione) * **

**Zafrina (Twilight) **

* * *

Les astérisque symbolisent les chapitres où la malédiction est rompu. Parfois plus.


End file.
